


Don’t Think Twice

by Luna_serenity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Greek Myths, Greek gods, Hades - Freeform, Persephone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_serenity/pseuds/Luna_serenity
Summary: A little original writing piece I made comparing two lovers to Hades and Persephone plus a little bonus poem at the end💕
Kudos: 2





	Don’t Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration to write again is slowly coming back and with a vengeance >:3

A couple stands together, at first hesitant to even hold hands, but soon enough the two lovers can’t help but to embrace each other and shower one another with millions of kisses. 

What sparked the change?

Connecting through their higher selves gave them the clarity and confidence to express their true feelings their physical selves couldn’t. When one is down to their bare essentials it’s hard to hide anything.

These two lovers are like the King and Queen of the Underworld.

The more masculine one is dark, mysterious and has a love for the macabre, just as the God of the underworld Hades himself. A man who seems threatening but deep down an absolute sweet, so sweet and soft the feminine lover can’t help but always smile at him.

The more feminine one is fair, caring and has a love for all life, just as the Goddess of nature Persephone herself. A woman who seems to always keep the masculine on his toes.

These two have prevailed beyond all odds stacked against them. Perhaps it’s because the actual king and queen are helping these two realize their love. So called friends, wolves in sheep’s clothing have tried to keep these two apart and sabotage their love at every step, but it was all for naught for the two lovers finally see clearly and no longer listen to the human wolves, just the wolves who howl in the moonlight as they stargaze together night after night. 

These two have a stew that has been brewing and the time to serve it is coming, a proof to each other and everyone around them that this is real, miracles exists, and so does true love. With Hades and Persephone’s blessings these two will live long and prosperous together, building a home, gardens, and a family. 

The two can’t wait, two plant the two seeds that will be their children and watch them blossom. They can’t wait till they are able to be in each other’s arms every morning and night. The two can not wait to share the love between them with the world, bringing the hope and good it needs. 

Every step forward they take together, hand in hand, by each other's sides through thick and thin. Death will not part these lovers, for they will simply renew their vows in the after life, ordained by the God of the underworld Himself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


*********BONUS*********

  
  


You’ll be my red sky at night

My favorite delight

I’ll be your blue moon

Except I’ll come more than once

All you have to do is ask

Hold out your hands

And I’ll accept 

To kiss each other at dusk and dawn

Every day for all eternity 

You are my sun

Go ahead and make me your moon

So that we can make the heavens together 

Our children will be the stars

Constellations and galaxies

So go ahead and kiss me

Kiss me at the dawn

And kiss me again at dusk

My red sky, my favorite delight

  
  
  
  



End file.
